


Pick-Me-Up

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil is exhausted. Logan wants to help.





	Pick-Me-Up

Virgil shuffled into the apartment, groaning. "I can't keep doing this," he mumbled, letting his bag drop to the floor.

He shuffled over to the couch and flopped down face-first on it, intent to just lie there for a bit, and maybe forget that he existed. Of course, things could never be that easy, because he heard a rather excitable Logan exclaim, "You're home!" as he ran in from the bedroom.

Only a groan could make it past Virgil's lips, and he could tell Logan paused just inches away from the couch. "Virgil?" he asked uncertainly.

Virgil tilted his head to the side to get a good look at Logan. "Hey, honey. Sorry, I'm just...exhausted today."

"Oh," Logan said. "That's okay! You just need some quiet time and a little pick-me-up!"

Virgil pushed himself onto his elbows as he watched Logan leave the room. Quiet time? Sometimes Virgil would give Logan quiet time when he was regressed, where Logan listened to music and just decompressed without the expectation to do anything for Virgil, even if it was just be his usual excited personality. But, did that apply in the same context here?

Logan came back into the room, piling stuffies on Virgil's back, and Virgil came to the conclusion that, yes, this was probably the same thing that Logan did when he got quiet time. He sat up and moved the stuffies to his lap to ensure that Logan knew he wasn't making light of this contribution. Logan was scurrying around, muttering under his breath. Eventually, he made a triumphant sound and came over with Virgil's headphones. Virgil smiled and took them gently, covering one ear and plugging the headphones into his cell to play some much needed  _My Chemical Romance_.

Virgil watched Logan scurry around, go to the kitchen and grab snacks and juice boxes, and Virgil's heart was melting. "Hey, Lo? C'mere," Virgil said, holding his arms out.

Logan approached and Virgil said, "Are cuddles acceptable during my quiet time?"

Thinking it over a moment, Logan responded with a crisp nod. Virgil pulled him down to sit next to him on the couch and wrapped his arms around Logan, sighing. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, honey."

Logan didn't respond to that, just nuzzled into Virgil. "Do you want to talk about your day?" he asked softly. "Sometimes that makes me feel better."

"No, nothing huge happened, it was just a bunch of little things that brought me down," Virgil sighed. "Not much use bringing you down, too. I just need some cuddles, and maybe a game of Kingdom Hearts?"

Logan's eyes lit up and he pulled away. "I can set that up and I can play while you rest?"

"Sure, if you don't mind the occasional hug while you play," Virgil said with a smile.

Logan nodded and set everything up, and Virgil grabbed a juice box as Logan got settled on the couch. "I'm happy that you had a good day, at least," Virgil said softly.

Shaking his head, Logan laughed. "Oh, no, my students were terrible. But I got to come home just after lunch because I wasn't tutoring this afternoon."

"Honey, you could have told me," Virgil said, feeling a small seed of guilt starting to form. "I could have--"

"No," Logan said. "You need the help more, Virgil. And I don't mind helping you feel better."

Virgil sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. "You know, I don't know what I did to deserve you. Really."

Logan snuggled in next to Virgil as the title screen for Kingdom Hearts came on. "Me neither," he admitted softly.


End file.
